Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections Jean-Luc Picard The Jean-Luc Picard article is very detailed, including lots of references, images and a timeline of events, as well as relevant quotes and detailed background information. I would like to nominate it for FA status. TrekFan 12:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) * Oppose: My main objection to this being a featured article is the quote which has come and gone several times from the top of the article; in fact, that single quote has sparked at least three edit wars. This is not the marking of a featured article if agreement cannot even come to what quote we should have up there. Not to mention there is frequent editing on this article and it is not all that stable with reverts, pasting, and removed-readded material appearing and disappearing quite frequently. I do like the article, but alas I must object for now. -FC 03:30, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::Quote issue resolved, so I recant my oppose vote but dont want to support it just yet due to the instability of the article, large number of edits, and anon ip additions added, deleted, and re-added over the past few months. -FC 13:27, 5 July 2008 (UTC) *'Support': This is a fantastic article, very well detailed. As for the quote, a suggestion I would make is perhaps Admiral J.P. Hanson's line from , which went: "I've never known anyone with more drive, determination or more courage than Jean-Luc Picard." Dave 07:01, 21 June 2008 (UTC) : Comment - A fitting quote. I have added it to the page. TrekFan 15:11, 21 June 2008 (UTC) * Oppose for now. I too like the article. I think it is extremely detailed and has virtually everything we know about Picard in it. I do have a few concerns, some minor: *# One is the section in appendices "References in Other Trek Series". The whole section is in-universe, so it needs an in-universe title. *# I don't like the idea of the "Miscellaneous Information" section. This can surely be incorporated elsewhere into the article. *# I can't help but feel the relationships section, while nicely detailed for each person, is rather selective. Shouldn't Troi and Wesley get a short section each? *# His actions in the Klingon arc are noted in the intro paragraph, but I feel they should have their own section. Career-wise, they're certainly as significant as his encounters with the Borg and Q.– Cleanse 01:49, 27 June 2008 (UTC) *'Comment' - I have changed the title (point #1) to "References by other people". I will look at incorporating point #2 into the article itself. - TrekFan 02:48, 27 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support': While I do believe some of the points made here are valid, I also believe that this article is well written, and more then qualifies for FA as is. [[User:Melak|'Melak']] talk 18:14, 27 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support': Very good article.--Aamin Marritza 13:03, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::My first two concerns have been met, and the second two are more icing on the cake so I recant my oppose vote.– Cleanse 07:13, 15 July 2008 (UTC) * Comment: Aesthetically speaking, I'm not keen on how the italicized background comments are pushed into the same space as regular text by images placed on the left. Such information should be indented and offset from the main content, but with the left placed images the formatting that would otherwise differentiate the two pov's are crushed together, and italics alone are not enough to offset the pov change (seeing as italics also denote an alternate timeline in our style of formatting). I'd rather see that somehow resolved...images moved to the right to restore the formatting, or the indented italics moved away from the left images, before this is featured. --Alan 07:44, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::That's a good point. I think those left images should be moved to the right.--Aamin Marritza 12:21, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Done.– Cleanse 12:44, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *'Comment': Come on, guys! We only need two more votes! TrekFan 17:44, 22 July 2008 (UTC) *'Conditional support' - Having thoroughly examined the article, it is certainly one of the better candidates we've had, and there are just a few things I'd like to see changed. The Guinan section should include the very important events of ; the placement of the Image:Jean-Luc Picard, 2370.jpg in the Q section seems odd, the Worf section seems short, and I'm weary about the "alternate picard"'s quotes being in the "real picard's" quotes section. Other than these minor things - absolutly fantastic article!!! - AJ Halliwell 18:07, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::I have moved the Picard image further up so it is in the section about his time on the Enterprise. I have also added another Q image to the Q section in its place and removed the AR quotes from the quotes section. TrekFan 11:54, 23 July 2008 (UTC) *'Support': It's nice, detailed, has lots of good pictures. ~Anya Prynn | ''Talk'' 13:55, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *'Support': Now that it looks like all issues have been resolved, I would like to express my support for this article to be featured, too. --36ophiuchi 17:11, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Promenade After this article was peer reviewed for quite some time, I would like to nominate it for FA status. --36ophiuchi 17:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Klingon history After I've addressed all issues mentioned in the article's peer review, I would like to here your opinions, if it is ready to be featured. --36ophiuchi 17:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Nominations with objections Jonathan Archer Having just read this article, I think that it is very detailed, there are plenty of pictures to break up the text, everything looks really good. As one of the "main captains", it has to be detailed, and this has been done very well. Dave 01:44, 22 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support'. I was just reading this article and thought the same thing. Very well written article. TrekFan 01:50, 22 June 2008 (UTC) *'Conditional Support'. Just want to know what still needs to be cited in the article- once that it resolved, I support this being a FA.--31dot 23:19, 22 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support'. I agree with those before me that this is a well written article and worthy of FA status – Melak 05:26, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :*'Comment': Anyone else want to vote? Dave 07:44, 28 June 2008 (UTC) *'Support'. I like this article and also the bunch of information in it. For the few "incite" pna's: Should be expanded. And maybe a gallery of his love interests would look good (?). But I think it should be a featured one. – Tom 09:57, 28 June 2008 (UTC) *'Comment' Well, I've done a quick once over (and found some odd grammar I corrected) and it looks pretty good, but the pictures IMO need to be changed. WAY too many "reaction" shots, in my opinion, the scourge of an encyclopedia like this one. I want to see him doing the stuff they talk about, not looking at the ground with a stern face considering what he'll have to do. - AJ Halliwell 16:01, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :Oppose - Well, the article's long I'll give it that. But looking more closely at it its not "complete" at all. The relationship section barely touches on Shran, Forrest and Porthos, not to mention the many love interests. There are still sections that require citation, and as I said before, some of the pictures could use replacing. - AJ Halliwell 16:22, 22 July 2008 (UTC)